


Daveed x Little OC

by sera_writes_at_3AM



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sera_writes_at_3AM/pseuds/sera_writes_at_3AM
Summary: [original character: Kat]Kat and Daveed have been dating for four months. One night, Daveed decides to pamper her.And then? A secret comes out.// age regression fic //
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this into a full fledged fanfic with at least 10 chapters, but I felt like it wrapped up nicely after just a few chapters. So I'm going to making a series called "Secrets in the Dark", and it's going to have imagine type thingies with a few chapters/parts each.

Having a little headspace on the side wasn't an easy secret to keep. Sometimes it got hard to control the regression, especially after a hard day at work. Stress brought on that impusle to crawl up and cuddle my stuffed animals or fall asleep with a soft blanket and cartoons on in the background. If I got a panic attack, the control was completely out of my hands. When that happened, I knew to go nonverbal just to keep the secret from slipping. 

And aside from trying not to fall into my little headspace, there was a particularly straining challenge - the fact that I wanted someone to know. To have someone who didn't mind that sometimes I just had to stop being an adult and appeal to the kid in me that literally hadn't gone away.

My biggest problem was knowing well enough that secrets don't seem to like being kept hidden.


	2. one

"Hey." Rafael greeted me as he typed on his phone.

I closed the door and put my purse on the floor of his car. Daveed always picked me up from work, knowing I hated driving in high traffic. Four months back when we first started dating, I had insisted that I could just uber back home or take the subway or something, but he wouldn't let me.

"How can I take you on more dates if you get kidnapped?" He would ask. As much as big-me wanted to take care of myself and not need anyone, little-me loved his protective, concerning personality. However, in those four months, no one except Daveed had picked me up.

"Hey . . . uh, where's Daveed?" I asked as he pulled away from the hotel I worked at as a cleaner. 

"Oh, how am I? I'm great, thanks for asking. How are you, Kat? Oh really? That's cool." He teased with a small smile as he stared straight ahead. 

"Mm, see you feeling feisty. Guess that means Daveed's fine." I said, resting elbow against the cushioned ledge on the door and put my head on my hand.

"Yeah, no, he's good. Stuck writing at the studio."

"Oh." 

"Are you okay, Kat?" he asked.

Truthfully, it'd been a long, shitty day. Obviously, it wasn't my dream to clean up after careless businessmen and families with uncontrollable children. Beyond that, it'd been too long since I was able to go into a scheduled little space. I'd been spending more time at Daveed's than I did at my own apartment because Daveed knew it wasn't in the safest neighborhood and he worried for me. It was sweet, but I didn't have my comfort things and I ended more anxious than normal. 

"Katrina?" Rafa asked, bumping my arm lightly with his knuckles, barely nudging me. 

"Hmm?" I felt myself slipping already. 

"You good?" He asked me more tentatively than before. 

"Oh. 'M fine. Tired. Long day," I yawned through the last two words and closed my eyes.

"Oh. You really spaced out there for a minute. Okay, well, we're almost to the house, so - "

"Wait," I looked at him, "can you just take me home? My apartment?"

"Diggs told me to drop you off at his. And, all right, uh," he smiled and drummed his thumbs lightly on the steering wheel, even though the music was almost inaudible. "Look, I wasn't supposed to say anything at all - so don't rat me out - but Diggs has a surprise."

"Oh, no," I groaned and dramatically let my head fall against the back of the seat. "I don't like surprises," I whined.

"Yeah, yeah. You know, women say that a lot and then complain when they think things are boring." He said matter-of-factly. I glared at him and he shrugged lightly. We turned onto the street that lead to Daveed's block. "Just give this one a chance, he really went all out just to give you a nice night at home."

"Okay, okay." I muttered and then fell silent, turning up the volume of Rafa's radio to try to keep myself from slipping. He at least had an 80s R&B playlist going. Something that Little me didn't care about. 

"Kat?" Rafa said my name again. I realized then that we were already in Daveed's driveway and the car was in park. I sighed and undid my seatbelt. "Shit, girl, you're really out of it."

"Just wanna go to bed." I yawned again. 

"Tell Diggs I said wassup." He told me.

"Yeah. Thanks, Raf."

I walked to the door and let myself in with the key Daveed had given me right after seeing where I lived. He'd reminded me to come over at any point if there was trouble with the neighbors. When I got in the doorway, I recognized the scent of Asian food and heard a bit of grumbling and swearing in the kitchen before Daveed came out to greet me.

"Hey, welcome home," he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist from the side as I kicked off my tennis shoes and dropped my bag. I leaned into him, turning to rest my face against his chest and using my fists to cling to his hoodie. 

"Hi, 'Veed." 

"How was your day?" He asked, his fingers fanned out over my waist, giving my sides a soft squeeze. 

"I hate my job so much." 

"Ohh," he cooed and kissed my hair. "I'm sorry. I got your favorite food though. With extra rangoons."

"That's the best thing I've heard in a while," I laughed, still trying to pull myself into being fully Big. Daveed didn't know yet, and I didn't want him to find out by accident.

"I thought you might like the sound of it," he grabbed my hand and started leading me to the dining table where he had a full row of nothing but my favorites from China Garden. 

"I tried making homemade Chinese food," he told me sheepishly as he pulled out a chair for me. I smiled and sat down.

"Didn't go so well?" 

"Burnt myself the the grease. And again on the pan. So I gave up and just ordered in." He said with his bright smile, eyes crinkled.

"Wait, lemme see the burns." I said. He held his hand out sheepishly. I held it in mine and examined the blistered angry skin on his wrist. "Lucky for you I always have burn cream on me. Never took it out after leaving that God-awful cooking position." 

I grabbed the tube of cream from my bag and smeared some on, rubbing it in as gently as I could.

"Here I was, wanting to be the one taking care of you," he chuckled, having no idea the emotional weight his words carried for me. I smiled. "Kat, babe, I'm sorry you had a bad day," he said, pulling me a little out of my thoughts. He stood from the chair beside me, leaning over to kiss my forehead and wrapped his arms around my neck loosely from behind. I rubbed his forearms and leaned back into him. 

"Don't worry 'bout it. How was your day?" 

"Good. Was busy getting ready to give you a good night." 

"You're so good to me," I sighed, looking up at him. He smiled and pressed an upside down kiss to my lips. 

"Your food's gonna go cold." 

I chuckled and picked up a fork, looking at the spread of food in front of me, and hoping in the back of my mind we could get through this night without any secrets coming out. Of course, I could just tell him, but would that actually be fair to him? After all the work he'd gone through that day just for me? It could wait a while longer, I decided firmly.


	3. two

After a nice dinner (during which I was able to get Daveed talking about his ideas for new projects for a good chunk of time), I was feeling full, warm, and tired. And all I could do was feel guilty I was spending it worrying about trying not to be little. 

"Thank you for this, D," I said as I started clearing the table. Daveed had already started washing our plates.

"Hey, wait, no," he dropped the forks in the sink as he turned to me. I stopped closing up the pineapple chicken and looked at him as he watched me with an obviously playful frown. "That's my job. I don't want you cleaning up a single thing."

"C'mon, Dav, this is sweet of you, but Imma fall asleep any minute if I don't do something," I told him truthfully, hoping he didn't notice the slight slur as I focused on stringing together a full sentence. 

"Okay, well, how 'bout this? I got a few different kinds of bubble bath stuff, why don't you start a bath and I'll join you in a few minutes," he dried his hands on a dishtowel and walked to me, snaking his arms around me and smiling.

"Hmm, m'kay," I smiled, nuzzling my cheek against the material of his Oaklandish hoodie. 

"Gimme a kiss, babe," he mumbled. I looked up and let him press a kiss to my lips slowly. "Thank you." He smiled when he pulled back. "Now, I'll put the food away, you go get ready for our bath."

As I turned to go to the bathroom, he patted my butt with a giggle that made me roll my eyes. How little he knew, why I so wasn't in the mood. I almost felt bad, but I knew regardless that he wasn't doing any of this for brownie points. 

When he joined me in the bathroom connected to his bedroom, the water was still warming up and I was looking at the overwhelming selection of bubble bath and bath bombs. He also had picked out foaming powder and little vials of essential oils. On the sink was an array of what he knew were my favorite vanilla and coconut scented candles.

"I, uh, wasn't really sure what you liked best." Daveed chuckled, rubbing his neck and eyeing the bubble bath supplies.

"This must have cost at least a hundred bucks, D."

"Don't worry about that babe. I'd spend a million dollars to give you what you want." He told me,  
sitting on the edge of the tub. I shook my head, mainly at how small his pampering made me feel. "So, what goes well with that vanilla coconut shit?"

"So romantic," I laughed. "Looks like there's a lot of vanilla stuff here." 

"It was the one thing I was positive you'd like."

After sifting through and running a sniff test, I found a bath bomb that was vanilla lavender. It was light enough that I wouldn't get a headache, and there wouldn't be the horrible crinkly sound that bubble bath foam always made when touched. 

"All right, now, my favorite part!" He said after I dropped the bath bomb in the water. 

"And what's that?" I asked, fully knowing. Really, I was just hoping to summon more of my big personality back. "Would it have to do with these clothes being on the floor?"

"Mm, yes, it would actually," he smirked, already tugging off his hoodie. I stripped off my pants and shirt. It was then I realized that I was big enough to take off my clothes without help, but no matter how big I was, I was always gonna be shy about it. Daveed seemed to know right away. "Kat, babe, you don't need to worry. You're so beautiful."

He was already kicking his briefs off from around his ankles, but before he got in the water, he came and hugged me from behind, kissing my shoulders. 

'Too much' that stowed away part of my brain wanted me to scream. The smaller my headspace became, the less it took to overwhelm me entirely. 

But rather than just telling Daveed that, I took a deep breath and decided to suck it up. It wasn't like he hadn't already seen me naked. It wasn't like he'd been disgusted when he had. So I shoved my bra straps off my shoulder and snuck my hands in between my back and Daveed's chest so I could unclasp my bra. Quickly I shoved down my underwear and turned in Daveed's arms.

"All right," he pecked my head and then stepped into the steaming, pastel purple-tinted water before sitting down. I followed his lead.

He settled me between his legs and let me lay back against his chest while he let his arms relax around my waist. Every now and then he'd kiss my hair, telling me I was beautiful and he was lucky. 

"Can't believe I got me such a wonderful girl. So gorgeous. Smart. Hard-working. Best thing that's happened to me in a long time." He murmured his words, his fingers tangled with mine. 

It was the compliments that pushed me over the edge. Completely overcame me and left me with tears and short breaths as my mind fought to do less. I didn't mean for him to hear it when I sniffled. 

"Hey, are you crying?" He asked, moving his head to try and look at me. I looked the other way, tightening my hold on his hands. "Honey, what's up? Talk to me."

"You're too nice, Dav." I managed to say.

"Hey, hey," he sat up, pushing me with him, and dropped his chin on my shoulder. "Would you look at me?" His words held a strange mixture of firmness and sweetness.

I sighed and tilted my head back against his shoulder, looking at him as best as I could with the position we were in. His lips were pouty and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Ain't no way I could be too nice to you, Kat."

I stayed quiet, biting my lip and closing my eyes.

"You gonna tell me what you're thinking?" He asked. When I didn't answer, he huffed. "The water's getting kinda cold. You wanna go lay down together?"

"Cuddles?" I asked hopefully without meaning to and then hid my face, nudging my nose into the crook of his neck. 

"Yeah, it's been a while," he nodded.

My mind was all floaty as he pulled me slowly to stand. I let him towel me off and then I stood with my clothes as he dried himself.


	4. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning:   
> in this chapter there is an explanation about multiple abusive situations, including sexual trauma, and there are also mentions of gun violence.

In the bedroom, I pulled on a clean pair of panties and found something to wear from Daveed's dresser. I settled on a tank top with the Splendor & Misery logo, then slipped under the black and grey comforter Daveed had on his bed. 

"Comfy?" Daveed asked as he put on new briefs and then joined me. I had the blanket and sheets pulled up, tucked under my chin, as I lay curled in a ball. With a warm hand on my back he prompted me to scoot closer to him. I was chilly with my somewhat damp hair and exposed skin, so I welcomed his warmth with no second thoughts at all. 

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. I knew he was referring to the crying fit I'd had in the bath. 

"Hate crying." I admitted.

"Crying isn't all that bad, Kat. Will you please tell me what made you cry? What'd I do?" 

The realization that he thought he did something wrong sent a pang of guilt to my chest. I tucked my head against his neck, thinking of what to say. 

"Men haven't always been as sweet to me as you. Most of 'em been shit, really." I told him. "I mean, yeah, there were like two guys who just didn't do the whole . . . compliments stuff. Just didn't think about it. And then there were the ones who insulted me to my face."

He huffed an angry breath and tensed up. Out of instinct, I pulled away.

"Oh, babe, no. I didn't . . . it pisses me off that you deal with that." He told me, turning on his side to face me and bringing his hand to my cheek. "You're so good. They didn't deserve you. You should be told everyday how smart, and funny, and kind, and beautiful you are. How you're the kind of girl every man needs so he can get his shit together for good." He said with his eyes locked on me. Even as I was squirming from the attention I wasn't sure I'd ever get used to, I could look away from his brown eyes. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his for a moment. His thumb was stroking my cheek even as I broke the contact.

"Daveed . . . "

"Kat, I love you." His voice was hushed as he rested his forehead against mine. We hadn't said that yet. Even though I knew I loved him too, so much, it scared the hell out of me.

"Daveed . . . don't say that yet." I clamped my eyes shut to stop tears. I had to tell him now, I was right on the edge of ruining everything. I had no choice but to deal with it. "I . . . I have a secret," I sat up, hugging my knees to my chest.

"You didn't kill anyone, right?" He asked with a grin that made me roll my eyes.

"Stop, I'm being serious," I pressed my back to the headboard.

"Nothing's more serious than first degree murder, babe."

"Daveed," I smacked his arm lightly as he sat next to me. 

"C'mon, baby, there's nothin' you can't tell me. I got you."

"Okay. Um . . . it's just . . . obviously you're so much better than any of my exes ever were, and I trust you with my life," I rested my head on his shoulder, "you know how I have PTSD?"

"Mhm."

"Right. My brother was abusive to me and no one believed because they said that's just how big brothers are. And how my aunt had that husband who . . . who raped me. And that time a man came to my school with a gun."

"Yeah . . . " Daveed sounded like he wanted to say more, but was at a loss. I didn't blame him, it was heavy stuff, and this was supposed to just be a nice night.

"Yeah, so, I guess it's hard to deal with all that still. Sometimes for no specific reason, it just comes back to me. And I guess my brain chose a way for me to cope that isn't . . . super normal? I don't know," I sighed in frustration.

"Take a breather, babe," Daveed told me, kissing my head. He always seemed to know even better than me when I was getting worked up. I took a few breaths and turned into his side more, letting him hold me as I curled up halfway on his lap. 

"Daveed, you ever heard of Little Space? Or Age Regression?" 

"I haven't," he shook his head. I nodded and got up. "Hey, where are you going babe?" 

"Jus' need my phone," I mumbled, finding it with my clothes and pulling up a forum with an explanation of age regression. "Here," I handed him the phone as I climbed back on the bed and settled back against his side. 

While he silently scrolled through, his free arm was slung over my shoulder, his hand rubbing my arm slowly. I yawned, tugging the blanket around me and sinking down, laying my head on his lap. His hand shifted to my hair, going in between stroking it and scratching my scalp, pushing me further and further into my little space. No point in fighting it anymore, I figured. 

"So . . . " he started thoughtfully, "sometimes you're mentally younger than your physical age?"

"Yeah." I whispered, biting at my thumb nail.

"Honey, don't chew your - oh. Wait, so, is it happening right now? Are you little now?" He asked, putting the phone on the nightstand. I shut my eyes, trying to decide how to answer.

I sighed, dropping my hand from my mouth, and rolled on my back so I could look at him better. 

"Are you mad?" I asked. "I can go . . . "

"No you can't. And I'm not." He told me quietly, still playing with my hair and massaging my head. "So, you are little right now? Or no?

I nodded, watching as he nodded in reply, still thinking. 

"Do you have anyone who takes care of you?"

"Mm-mm," I shook my head no. "Take care of myself?"

"Well, how old are you?" He asked, sounding a little alarmed. Did I do something wrong? Was he scared that he was gonna have to take care of me?

"Four."

"And you take care of yourself?"

"Yes," I answered before a yawn cut me off.

"You sleepy, honey?" He asked, running his thumb down my cheek. I nodded, still forcing myself to hold my eyes open. "Let's go to sleep, then, hon. We'll still be able to talk about this all tomorrow."

"Hey, 'Veed?" I asked, moving my head from his lap to the pillows, all while he turned of his lamp. He hummed in reply. "D'you still love me?" I needed to know. My secret changed everything, why wouldn't it change how he felt about me?

"Of course, baby. Now there's just another version of you to love a little differently - not less, though. I love you so much, Kat."

"Love you too," I cuddled into him as he laid down finally. He wrapped both his arms around me and kissed my forehead. 

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Mhm." I mumbled as I was already busy drifting into sleep.


End file.
